just a little bitta love
by stella brillare
Summary: a surprise is in order for Kate Beckett.
1. Chapter 1

The sun beams so bright that the eyes can't take it. At least, not now. Having just waken up, they're tired. And heavy. So heavy, in fact, getting up seems like an almost impossible task with the combination of sore ankles, being super exhausted, as well as a now killer migraine.

She hasn't woken up like this for almost a year now. Maybe it could even be more, she isn't really sure it's been that long. She could do the math and figure it out, but it doesn't seem worth it. She props herself up, noticing that the spot next to her is empty. He isn't there, which is very, very strange. He always sleeps later than her, because she like making breakfast. Even if he does wake first, he won't actually get up until he's sure she's gone.

The two of them have a system. It makes things work just right for them. Things are peaceful and happy. She bites her lip, brushing the piece of hair that is stuck to her cheekbone with dried drool back behind her ear. Something seems off about this morning, but she just can't put a finger to it.

With a yawn, she throws her feet off the side of the bed. Her red robe is draped on the chair across the room, she might as well put it on. Walking out into the open, while Castle would enjoy it, the rest of the family might not.

Her feet almost drag across the plush carpet, her brown locks hanging messily down her back. She rubs her head. Aspirin. About twenty should do the trick. The pain in her head is becoming almost unbearable.

She walks out into the front room. No one is in sight. Which is even stranger than Castle not being asleep next to her when she woke up. The green numbers on the top of the over read 9:32, maybe he had a meeting or something similar. She reaches to the cabinet above the stove, having to stand on her toes just to get it open, getting the pain killers out is going to be even more of a pain.

She grabs one of the pots from the cupboard next the fridge, tipping it upside down to use it as a step. Finally getting the little white bottle, she takes out two pills, setting them on the counter before filling a large glass up with ice water.

Another hour passes and no one comes through the front room. The house is dead silent. She's managed to shower, dry and straighten her hair, and get through a couple of chapters in the novel she had started reading a few days prior. Something is up, and what it is, she doesn't know. But she's a detective, and snooping is pretty much her entire occupation. Whatever is going on, she's going to figure out what it is.

* * *

**Welp, prologue/chapter one/whatever you want to call it down, lots of longer chapters to come.**

**I feel like if I ever want to get my writing off the ground i need to stop procrastination and like, actually write a solid story instead of just like... nothingness. **

**But this isn't going to be like a million and four chapters. Probably like, four. Or five. **

**But the other ones will be longer than this. Like three times longer or something like that. **

**That's all I have to say about that. **

**So, bye. ****Sorry for jabbering. **


	2. Chapter 2

She picks her phone up off the wooden bedside table, unplugging the charger from the wall and dropping it onto the carpet. Hey, everyone has a part to do in saving the planet, might as well make sure she unplugs her charger so the energey isn't flowing. She's really very confused right now, but maybe now that her head isn't pounding against her skull she can remember why she's alone right now. If there was a reason, that is.

She slides her left hand against the unlock screen, he long nails making it slightly difficult, she'd have to thank Laine for treating her to the spa day later. The background changes from a picture of her and Castle in the Hamptons, to a picture of her and her Mom when she was younger. She doesn't really look at it, but hits the dial icon instead, then hitting the top call, calling back the last person she talked to. She checks to make sure that it's dialing before putting the phone on speaker and setting it gently down on the table once again.

Before everything happened with Castle, she would go into the precinct in the morning when she didn't have anything to do. Which was almost every day, but since not everyone went in everyday, she didn't tell anyone that she didn't have a life, even though they suspected it, so, she seems a little unsettled as she listens to the gentle ringing as she pulls the covers up to the headboard, making the room look somewhat presentable, there were clothes scattered everywhere from her attempt to find something that fit her comfortably and looked decent. She was alone, she had time to kill. Even though she was used to not going into work everyday, she was rarely bored with Castle around. (They played a_ lot_ of games.)

_"Hey, you've reached Richard Castle. Lucky you."_

She doesn't leave a voicemail, they don't do that. She just reaches over and hits the end button before the "oo" escapes to speaker on the phone. She groans to herself, but it's a muffled sound. She doesn't want to seem like one of those needy girlfriends who need to know where her boyfriend is at all hours of the day, so she shoves her phone in the pocket of the black pull over sweater she was wearing and walks out.

This wasn't like Castle, so the thought of not knowing where he was was killing her inside, and she has this nagging feeling that something is not how it should be.

* * *

The wind whistles as he pulls his hands out of his pockets, taking the phone out with them.

_1 Missed Call - Kate._

He feels bad for leaving her in the dark like he did, especially now, but he knows it isn't for long. He'll be home soon. His daughter walks up to him from the large school building, shoving a plastic bag into his hand.

"Open it." she smiles, brushing a lock of her long red hair behind her ear in an attempt to keep it out of her face. He sees the large smile on her face. Well, it's not large, but more proud and excited. So, while she raises her hand to hail a cab(which will be almost impossible, they should just take the subway), he opens the bag, ignoring the annoying rustles of it rubbing together.

"Alexis, what is this?" His voice is almost in a whisper, he's speechless. He shoves the plastic bag in the pocket of his coat, running his hand along the top of the plush bear, stopping at the button eyes. It looks just like the one he had when he was little, but newer, in much better condition.

"I know that it's a little later than I expected, I'm not even living at home, but I am excited." She lets out a sigh, "Maybe we should give up." She says casually, as if nothing about this get together was different than the other times they've gotten lunch, had dinner, anything like that.

He nods once, tears prickling in his eyes. He isn't sure if it's because he's so proud of his nineteen year old daughter, or if it's the wind hitting his face. But nonetheless, he lets them fall. If it is the fact that he's so very proud of the girl he calls his own daughter, he can blame it on the weather right now.

"Alexis, you are the best daughter in the world. How did I even get you?" His question is obviously rhetorical, but the redhead lets out a chuckle before looping her arm through his, and tugging him down towards the subway station.

"Well, you see, you and my mom.." Castle raises a hand, a slight smile coming across his lips.

"That's not what I meant." His tone sounds agitated, like he didn't want to remind himself of the time with his first wife, but his daughter knows he's just playacting.

"I know." she rests her head against his shoulder as they walk through the streets of New York. There's hardly a soul around, given the fact that it's so cold. "Does Beckett know?" Her voice dropped, and Castle simply shrugs.

"She might suspect something, I mean, she's a paid detective, NYPDs finest, even, but I haven't come out and told her yet. I want it to be as much as a surprise as possible."

* * *

**Kay, I tried to get it over a thousand words, I really did. **

**But I've always preferred quality over quantity, and I didn't want the chapter to drag on much longer. **

**I;m not even very happy with how it's turned out, tbh. **

**But, whatever. **


End file.
